<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Mysteriöse Retter des Mondlichts by blackcat_shoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856124">Der Mysteriöse Retter des Mondlichts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto'>blackcat_shoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine geheimnisvolle Person rettet Harry vor der Gefahr. Wer ist diese Person?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der Mysteriöse Retter des Mondlichts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war still und ruhig. Dunkelheit umhüllte alles und jeden. Die hohen Bäume rund herum ragten in die Höhe wie Speere. Der Wind heulte und füllte die Stille mit Geräuschen und dem Rascheln der Bäume. Das Wetter hier war angenehm und kühl, genug um eine nächtliche Person zu befriedigen. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man eine Silhouette sehen. Ein Jugendlicher, vielleicht ein Siebzehnjähriger, mit schulterlangen, hellvioletten Haaren, blasser Haut und bernsteinfarbenen Augen stand da. Gekleidet war er in schwarze und violette, japanische Kleidung. Er trug einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, hatte jedoch sanfte Augen. Tsukito Totsuka, der japanische Mondgott, auch unter dem Namen Tsukuyomi bekannt, ging ruhig und anmutig durch den Wald, in dem er sich befand. Er war in seiner Menschengestalt. "Was für ein schöner Abend! Kein Lärm und keine nervigen Menschen", dachte Tsukito. Vielleicht war es doch eine gute Idee einen kurzen Urlaub in Großbritannien, oder genauer gesagt, in Schottland zu nehmen. Hier was es ziemlich kühl und still. Aber insgeheim vermisste er die anderen Götter und Yui, insbesondere seine jüngeren Bruder Takeru, auch unter dem Namen Susanoo bekannt, der Japanische Gott des Meeres und der Stürme. Was die wohl alle machten? Aber er war ja da, um sich zu entspannen und sich zu erholen. Nach einem langen Schuljahr konnte es ganz schön anstrengend sein, einen Ort zu finden, wo man sich ausruhen kann. </p><p>" Es ist Zeit, weiterzugehen", meinte Tsukito und wollte weitergehen. Doch plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und Hilferufe, ein Kind vermutlich, wenn man genauer hinhörte. Gewöhnlich mischte sich Tsukito nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten, doch irgendetwas zwang ihn, sich in die Richtung des Schreies fortzubewegen. Er rannte. Es war zwar dunkel und nebelig, doch als ein Nachtgott konnte er in der Dunkelheit klar und scharf sehen. Er war schon ganz nahe. Als er endlich ankam, erwartete ihn eine furchtbare Szene. Er sah er einen Jungen, vermutlich einen Elfjährigen, in schwarzer Kleidung und eine rotgoldenen Krawatte. Der Junge hatte unordentliche schwarze Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen und eine runde Brille. Was aber wirklich seltsam war, war eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Was dies wohl bedeutete? Aber Tsukito hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Die hauptsächliche Gefahr war die Gestalt, die gegenüber dem Jungen stand. Die Gestalt war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und schien zu schweben. Das Unheimlichste aber war das Gesicht, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Es war total runzelig und um den Mund konnte man eine silbrige, tropfende Flüssigkeit erkennen. Doch es kam schlimmer. Hinter der Gestalt lag ein Kadaver eines Einhorns. Ja, Tsukito kannte Einhörner. Man konnte einfach nicht weiter hinschauen.</p><p> Doch das war gerade nicht wichtig. Die Gestalt schwebte auf den Jungen zu, der stolperte, als er versuchte, zurückzuweichen. Der Junge war eindeutig in Gefahr! Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, rannte Tsukito auf die schwarze Gestalt zu und rammte sie gegen einen nahestehenden Baum. Die Gestalt wurde ganz benommen und wich vor Tsukito zurück. Tsukito starrte die Gestalt drohend an und schwenkte seinen rechten Arm dabei. Die Gestalt rannte weg und schwebte dabei. Tsukito seufzte aus Erleichterung und drehte sich zu dem Jungen. Dieser starrte ihn an. Tsukito fand, dass sei genug und fragte auf Englisch, nur für den Notfall, damit der Junge ihn verstehen konnte."Wirst du noch lange starren, Junge?". Der Junge öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich eine Stimme rief:"Harry!"</p><p>Beide drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der  der Ruf kam und Tsukito wollte sich aus dem Staub machen. Doch ehe er gehen konnte, fragte der Junge schnell, angeblich Harry: "Warte! Wer sind Sie?!" <br/>Es herrschte ein längeres und schweres Schweigen. Eine andere Sprache, Englisch vermutlich. "Tsukuyomi. Aber du kannst mich Tsukito Totsuka nennen.", entgegnete Tsukito und verschwand hinter den Bäumen.</p><p>Warnung: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht.<br/>Bitte lesen und prüfen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>